


Mistletoe

by beckylee23



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckylee23/pseuds/beckylee23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk went a little overboard with Mistletoe on the Enterprise so you lock yourself in your room, but it isn't long before McCoy finds you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Christmas, so i had intended for it to be up a lot sooner but life happened.

Someone had gone around hanging mistletoe all over the Enterprise, making the whole ship a danger zone. Nowhere was safe outside your room, but you weren't worried. You had a plan. If you couldn't walk around safely without fearing a run in with a certain doctor underneath some mistletoe you just wouldn't leave. Simple.  
  
It's not that you _didn't_ want to kiss him. You did. You really, _really_ did...but if the mere thought of a mistletoe meetup was enough to send you swooning... probably safer to _not._  
  
You'd locked your door, put on some nice, very _not_ romantic music, and had cleaned until you collapsed on your bed. Rather than risk the mess hall, you'd replicated yourself some dinner and were about to sit down when someone knocked on your door.  
  
He didn't get a chance to speak before you had leaned out the door and thoroughly checked the walls for any sign of the pretty and now irritating plant before you looked at Leonard McCoy warily.  
  
"So you've seen the mistletoe around?"  
  
You nodded. "There's no escape, so I figured the safest place was my room seeing as there's no way they could have possibly strung some up in here. I think it may be the only safe place left on the Enterprise."  
  
"Let me in, then. You wouldn't believe the number of people I've had to turn down in the last hour." He stepped past you and headed to the table to sit down. "I don't even want to try for my quarters right now. It was hard enough getting here."  
  
At his nod of approval, you made an extra meal and brought it over to the table for him before you finally got to sit and eat. After the day you'd had, the food could have tasted like cardboard and you still would have loved it, but the replicator didn't do too bad with your chicken, and the company made it even better. Company that was, currently, looking around your room with interest.  
  
"I thought Jim would have gotten in here for sure."  
  
"He tried, but I engaged the privacy lock and I don't think he wanted to go that far." You felt slightly disappointed that Jim hadn't tried harder, but made sure to keep your face blank - no way were you letting your feelings slip when you weren't even sure McCoy was interested. Sure, there had been quite a few dinners together, but it was all companionable and honestly no different to the dinners you had with your other friends.  
  
Well maybe a little different, seeing as you certainly didn't wonder what Jim would look like without his shirt on. Or his pants. Or what he would sound like first thing in the morning...  
  
"Y/N?"  
  
You snapped out of your _very_ pleasant thoughts to see a grinning McCoy waving a hand in front of your face. "Sorry, I must have zoned out. Spent my afternoon cleaning and that always wipes me out."  
  
"You're blushing." He leaned back in his chair and his grin turned predatory. "I know what you were thinking about."  
  
"Do tell, then." You mirrored his position and hoped to hell your blush was gone so that you could at least appear confident.  
  
"What could have been." He shrugged, like he thought about this kind of thing all the time and he totally wasn't bothered by it.  
  
"So what if I _was_ thinking about it." You feigned nonchalance harder than you ever had before. "Seems like you think about it, too." You gathered the dishes and carried them into the kitchen, desperately needing to hide your face if only for a moment to get yourself together.  
  
A single moment was all you had, because when you turned around he was right in front of you, his hands on your arms to steady you.  
  
"I do." His head dipped down and you felt his lips brush against your neck. "I think about it a lot. And I think..." He trailed his lips up and you and nearly fainted when he nipped at your earlobe. "I think it's time we do something about it."  
  
"Yes. Oh, please, _yes_." You turned your head and touched your lips gently to his, and that's as sweet as it got because once he knew you were alright with what was happening he seemed to lose all self control.  
  
His arms went around you and he held you firmly pressed against him as he deepened the kiss. A press of his hips against yours had you opening your mouth to gasp which was exactly what he wanted as the kiss got more and more heated.  
  
He abruptly pulled away and looked back at the door. "You'd best engage the privacy lock again. Jim'll be looking for me and I don't want to be interrupted."  
  
He barely gave you long enough to say the words before he swept you up and carried you over to the bed. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. Tell me if I'm going to far."  
  
"I want everything." You grabbed at his shirt and pulled him down to you, your legs wrapping around his hips as he started rocking against you.  
  
Neither of you managed complete sentences for a long while.


End file.
